Will You Go Penguin Sledding With Me?
by keylee
Summary: Sokka takes Suki to the Southern Water Tribe and convinces her to go penguin sledding with him. Cute Sukka fluff!


**Just a random idea I had for my first-ever Sukka fic…I wrote this a while ago, during Sukka Week, I believe. It's not really serious, just some Sukka SWT fluff :D**

"Sokka, aren't we a little too old for this?"

Sokka grinned. "You can never be too old for penguin sledding! Aang's one hundred and twelve years old and he loves it!"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Sokka you know there's a difference…"

""Hey, you promised me you would do this."

Suki sighed. It's not like there were any penguins around anyways.

After their last visit to Kyoshi Island, Suki decided that it was finally time to meet the family…err, _tribe_. Instead of meeting the rest of the Water Tribe warriors and kids, however, Sokka immediately dragged her off into the icy wasteland in search of penguins to race on.

"You haven't gotten the full Water Tribe experience until you've done it," Sokka had informed her in mock seriousness on their way down to the Southern Water Tribe.

However, they had been out here for hours, and so far, no sign of the animals anywhere. The sun was up nearly the entire day at this time of year, but it didn't stop Suki from feeling tired after a long day of trudging in the snow after her overenthusiastic boyfriend. Suki also wasn't used to the freezing temperatures, either. Sokka had given her a blue Water Tribe jacket to wear, complete with furs on the hood and shoulders. But it still didn't make her feel much warmer.

"Look! I see some of them!" Sokka startled Suki out of her thoughts as she looked to where he was pointing. Almost one hundred yards away, six or so penguins were huddled in a tight circle by the edge of a snowy cliff.

Smiling at Sokka's attempts to stealthily position himself near the penguins, Suki followed closely behind him, careful not to make any noise.

"Now, Katara uses fish to get their attention," Sokka whispered with his eyes still trained on the pack. "But it's a lot more fun when you surprise them."

"Surprise them?" Suki repeated, wondering what in the world she had gotten herself into.

Sokka nodded eagerly. "Just be quiet, sneak up behind them, and jump on them as fast as you can!"

The two of them tiptoed around snow-covered boulders and hid under snow drifts until they were a mere ten feet away from the penguins. Sokka was crouching in the snow like a sneaky tiger hawk. Suki, on the other hand, leaned casually against a nearby boulder, awaiting Sokka's next command.

"Now, on my signal. One, two…_three! CHARGE!_"

They leaped out of their hiding places; both Suki and Sokka in a mad dash for the biggest, fastest penguin in the group. The animals spooked and began scattering at the sight of the humans running crazily towards them.

Her well-known competitiveness returning, Suki watched Sokka out of the corner of her eye; there was no way she could let him catch a penguin if she herself came up empty-handed. She cornered the biggest animal in the pack, jumping right and left into its escape route as though she were herding it. In a moment of distraction, Suki jumped at the penguin, barely managing to pin it to the ground to keep it from escaping her grip. In all her efforts, Suki wasn't even breathing hard or breaking a sweat.

"Let's go," she called out to Sokka as she turned her head to face him. But…shockingly, Sokka didn't catch a penguin. All of them had already run off, much to his great frustration. He gawked at Suki when he noticed that she had gotten one and he hadn't.

"Beginner's luck," he huffed as he scooted behind Suki on the large penguin, breathing rapidly from his attempts to impress Suki with his animal-catching skills. Since Suki's hands were on the penguin's shoulders, Sokka held on tightly to Suki's waist to make sure he didn't fall off. "Now point him somewhere and let's go!"

Suki gently nudged the creature forward, and it took off with a surprising burst of speed. They flew down the hill, kicking snow up in every direction.

"This is great!" Suki yelled over the gusty winds that rushed through their ears and whipped at their faces. Her hood flipped back, smacking Sokka in the face, but he didn't mind. They were having too much fun for him to care.

Caught up in the thrill of this high-speed race, Suki threw her arms in the air.

Sokka immediately panicked. "Suki! What are you doing?!"

But it was too late. A small cliff that overlooked the village was up ahead, and they were going straight at it. Unless he managed to stop the animal or get Suki to put her hands down, they would take quite a tumble in just a few seconds. Sure enough, they soared over the icy ledge and while the animal moved on beneath them; they flipped and twisted around in mid-air before finally landing in the deep snow with a _thud!_

Sokka spit the melting snow out of his mouth and looked for Suki with mock anger. "Suki! You could have gotten us hurt…"

He trailed off, for Suki was nowhere to be found. But…she was right next to him when they fell…

"Uh, Suki?"

"Boo!"

She leaped out at him from a pile of snow, making Sokka jump backwards in surprise. He hit an ice-packed wall, making a fresh pile of snow topple onto his head. Now Sokka was completely covered in snow, from his boots to his chin. To add insult to injury, Suki playfully tossed a snowball at him, nailing him in the face.

"Now what was that for?"

"You're a cute snowman," Suki teased Sokka as she came over to help him out of the snow. He brushed her away; Sokka didn't need her help getting up. _He_ was used to living in the snow, not her.

"So what should we do we do now?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Sokka's expression of mock hurt then changed into a goofy smile. "Wanna go again?"

Suki grinned, her face still flushed from the coldness around them. "You bet."

**Aside from Maiko, Sukka is my fave pairing…hope you guys liked it, all reviews (even flames) are accepted ;)**


End file.
